The present invention relates to a method of producing partable cigarette cartons.
Cigarettes are normally supplied to retailers in cartons, usually containing ten packets arranged in two superimposed longitudinal rows of five packets each.
Following a demand among retailers for cartons that can be split into at least two halves, for enabling the sale of half cartons, i.e. a substantially closed box normally containing five packets, partable cartons are now produced consisting of two separate boxes, each containing a row of five packets, and which may or may not be joined by external adhesive elements; or consisting of two partable boxes having at least one portion in common, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,900.
The two boxes of known partable cartons as described above are normally formed from two identical or substantially identical blanks, each divided by bend lines into a first and second panel on either side of an intermediate connecting portion, and at least one of which panels presents a lid tab for closing a lateral opening on the box opposite the intermediate connecting portion.